


Who's Cutting Your Grass?

by CrazedwiththeCullens



Series: Cullenry [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazedwiththeCullens/pseuds/CrazedwiththeCullens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward’s partner Luke arrives home from visiting his mother in a nursing home to find Edward Mowing the lawn… Hot, Sweaty and… horny.<br/>A smutty extract from a yet un-posted fanfic ‘Cullenry’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Cutting Your Grass?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a bit of smut, so let me know what you think.  
> I also am unveiling a new Non-twilight original character ‘Luke Eaton’ that if people like him I am planning to use in some other works. So please feel free to comment on him.  
> Also I have written some of the background story to this so if anyone wants more I’ll post it early in the new year when I have finished proofing it.  
> Enjoy…
> 
> Of course Edward belongs to SM, I’ve just had fun playing with him.

Monday November 26

Luke Eaton pulled up outside the house chasing the feelings of guilt away. Every time he went to the nursing home to visit his mother it was the same, she wanted to come home, but couldn’t understand why it was impossible. She was too frail for Luke to look after any more… He tried to tell himself that he had done his duty; he had put his life on hold for 15 years to care for her, he had lost his youth in the process, but he wasn’t going to lose his lover… the one good thing in his life. 

His mother was a fundamentalist Christian, and refused to accept his sexuality. She wouldn’t even give it head space.  After her first stroke when he was 23 Luke knew he could never ‘come out’ to her - it would probably kill her and he would blame himself for ever… Not that she hadn’t guessed, when she used to get drunk she would berate him spending too much time with his ‘toy-boy’, a conversation she would flatly deny the next day when sober. 

The thing that really hurt was that back then there really was no-one.  Who would have him? He could hardly ever get out. And even when he could, he was only 5’9’’, stocky, thinning once dark hair greyed in his 20’s due to stress, and he was overweight.

There is no way Edward and his mother could cohabitate… even though once, seeing how miserable Luke was when returning from the home Edward suggested that they try.  Prince among men that Edward is.  Edward was such a rarity, he would sacrifice anything for the happiness of others, for Luke’s happiness. A prince among men indeed.

He still marveled how he had managed to get such a man…

Thanks to Edward’s tender care Luke had transformed… most of the weight had gone, daily gym visits defined his large musculature that was brought about by a lifetime of manual labor to pay the family bills, and he now boasted a 50” chest.  Though he could do nothing about his height or lack of hair follicles, cut short and dyed he still looked younger than his 39 years… though that also came from happiness, the happiness only Edward could give him.

Luke wouldn’t risk exposing Edward’s beautiful sweetness to the poisonous tongue of his mother when she talked about homosexuals… it would break Edwards heart.

No, Luke wasn’t giving up Edward for anyone. He shook his head to remove these unpleasant thoughts, Edward didn’t like it when Luke was sad, and he would put on a good show for his man.

25-year-old Edward and his 26-year-old Sister Alice ran a small restaurant and bakery ‘Cullenry’ in the city’s main street. Edward had worked in some of Sydney’s top restaurants but the pace became too much for the gentle and quiet Edward.  So he and his sister took the leap to the regions where they risked all.  This is where they met Luke, who as an alderman on the City Council, helped them with their restaurant approval… one thing lead to another and Luke and Edward became an item. Edward and Alice still had to work 6 days a week to keep the restaurant open, Edward getting up at 4am to get the oven ready to bake and up till the restaurant closed at 10pm. They were hoping one day to be able to employ staff but the margins were too thin at the moment to even consider it.

He then noticed that Edward had mowed the lawns as he said he would, after a long argument with Luke about why he shouldn’t even think about it and should put his feet up instead... Luke felt terrible... it was Edwards one and only day off and he spent it doing mundane chores... No doubt in an attempt to make Luke feel better when he returned from the home.  Luke would change as fast as he could and finish off the job… Give Edward a break. But by the looks of things Edward had nearly finished.

These thoughts were wiped from Luke’s mind as he rounded the house to the back yard, where the most amazing sight he had ever seen greeted his eyes.

Edward was pushing the lawnmower, having only a small amount left to do. In the heat he had stripped off to just his shorts; and the sun glistened off a thick sheen of sweat on his pale back.  His dark hair usually a kinetic sculpture of perfect imperfection was now plastered to his head with sweat, the strong antipodean sun made it glint a deep auburn like tree resin or dark amber.  Luke could see Edward’s muscles tautened as he pushed and pulled the lawn mower. His light dusting of dark body hair on his chest and down his happy trail was glued to his skin with sweat. Fuck! If normal Edward was sex on legs then hot sweaty Edward was a walking orgasm. Luke felt tingly all over as if he was about to do just that. Then Edward noticed Luke and gave him a small wave and then one of his killer smiles. Fuck Luke nearly did cum in his pants.

Luke closed the distance between them rapidly, ideas of what he would do with Edward’s nicely lubricated body flowing through his mind. When he got to within a couple of meters the wind shifted and the smell hit his nostrils. Oh Fuck!

Sweaty Edward smelled better then he looked if that was possible. He smelt like raw sex. Like a nuclear orgasm if there could be such a thing.

Luke walked up behind him and kissed his shoulder; which was easy to do since Edward had a good four inches on Luke in height, placing an arm around Edward’s hot sticky waist. He inhaled deeply then ran his tongue over his shoulder blade.

Edward slipped out of his grip.

"I'm filthy, you’ll ruin your clothes." he explained at Luke’s confused look.

"Clothes are meant for washing, and you look amazing... I want to fuck you right now!" purred Luke.

"I like the thought...” Edward flashed a tired but devious half smile that went straight to Luke’s groin, “But can it wait a while... I’m pretty beat." said Edward a glint of apology in his eyes as he wiped his forehead with the back of his arm sending another burst of scent in Luke’s direction as his haired armpit was exposed.

The filthy smile on Luke’s face was wiped away. "Oh, yeah... I forgot what a big job these lawns are... I'm sorry. You must be exhausted." And even though Luke was disappointed he meant it, nearly an acre of grass to mow by hand would take it out of anyone.

Edward finished the two strips he had left to do, then killed the mower engine.

"Look, you go inside and freshen up... I'll put this away." Said Luke.

"You sure?"

"Least I can do." replied Luke. Edward was beat and he gracefully accepted the help. "Better have some water... you need to keep hydrated." said Luke.

"Thanks Mom." Edward said the throwaway line over his shoulder as he walked into the house without thinking. He didn't see the involuntary shudder Luke gave to that statement. All of the day that had preceded this moment came flooding back in a wave of guilt.

When Edward had gone inside Luke put the mower away, talking to himself under his breath as was his want; the result of a life spent mostly alone.

"Fuck... why does my life have to be like this." he said... then he caught himself. "Oh man up princes... what have you got to complain about... you’re never satisfied with your lot. Your career is going fine and you have a fuck hot boyfriend... a couple of years ago you would have punched yourself for complaining… So your mum’s only 73 and is nuts and in a home and loves yanking you chain… So it looks like you'll never fuck him when he smells like that... big fucking deal... the regular sex is great... fuck its more than great, it’s amazing!  So wake up to yourself."

As Luke was talking to himself, Edward was in the kitchen taking Luke’s advice and downing a whole bottle of water in one go... he didn't realise how thirsty he was. This made him feel much better.

He was about to head into the bathroom when he remembered Luke’s smoldering look when he saw him in the yard. He hadn't seen that raw passion on Luke’ face before. It covered Edward’s body in goosebumps just thinking about it... he wondered what kind of sex they would have with Luke in that frame of mind... pretty mind blowing he guessed; not that their sex life wasn't anything but great already. Luke was an attentive and respectably endowed lover who knew how to push all Edward’s buttons, and had the staying power - amazing almost superhuman staying power - to do it for hours on end leaving Edward completely spent by the end and more blissed out then he ever had been.

Edward then remembered how the filthy grin was wiped so easily of Luke’s face, replaced by a look of disappointment. Only there for a second before Luke used his phenomenal self-control and replaced it with a fixed regular smile. But the eyes still said it. Edward couldn't stand that look. He never wanted to disappoint his man.  He felt life had done that enough to him already… Edward thought about what Luke’s day must have been like and nearly kicked himself for his selfishness.  Luke needed a bit of diversion, and what did Edward do? Thought about himself… He would do anything to fix it. And he knew just what to do...

He grabbed a beer from the fridge for himself and a cider for Luke - what a contradiction Luke was; so manly at times, yet drinking cider? Luke said he had a sweet tooth and that’s why he fell for Edward. The corny phrase still made Edward blush. He then headed out to greet his man. 

Luke was returning to the house from the garage and when he saw Edward his frown disappeared and was replaced with a big smile.

"I needed some carbs" Edward said raising the beer bottle in his hand, their usual little joke. "You look like you could do with some as well." He proffered the cider to Luke.

"Thanks, you’re a mind reader." said Luke taking the proffered Cider.

They sat on the cane chairs on the back deck and surveyed Edward’s handy work.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this." said Luke gesticulating to the garden. "And on your only day off."

"It's nothing."

"It looks great. You should have used the ride on."

"Yeah, couldn't get the bastard to start, anyway, it looks better done by hand."

“True... but I feel so..." Luke was cut off by Edward raising his hand and poking Luke’s leg with his foot.

"It's done..." said Edward determinedly, Luke left it at that.

They sat in companionable silence. Gazing across the garden to the eucalyptus covered mountains in the distance, the heat of the day releasing eucalyptus vapor and tinting them a deep shade of blue.  The smell of freshly cut grass in the air was heady and insects were warming up after the winter dormancy, wering away. Frog’s let off a cacophony of different sounds from the numerous lily and lotus filled ponds around the gardens. When Edward first saw Luke’s garden he thought it was paradise on earth, when Edward said as much the perfectionist in Luke said there was still plenty that needed to be done till it was finished.

Edward's mind went back to the look in Luke’s eyes when he was all hot and sweaty. Goosebumps again came over him. And the thought went straight to his groin. A thought came into his head. And he'd have to act on it pretty soon or the moment would be gone.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." Edward asked innocently.

"Sure, what?"

"I think I pulled a muscle today... it's all stiff and painful."

"Oh, God I'm sorry..." said Luke concern immediately spreading across his face, it normally would have been enough to break Edward’s heart, but it was all part of his master plan.

"I was wondering if you could rub it for me."

"Sure? Do you want me to get some liniment?" asked Luke concerned. The thought made Edward shiver, there was no pain in the world worse than liniment where he wanted Luke’s hands, yeah maybe an exaggeration, but not by much!

"No, just a massage will do." said Edward picking up Luke’s left hand. "I'll show you where" and he then placed Luke’s hand on his bulging groin. The filthy smile returned to Luke’s face.

"Mmmm, it is hard, I bet it hurts." said Luke rubbing his hand over Edward length through the soft fabric of his sports shorts. The feeling was delightful. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" said Luke a glint in his eyes. Edward's breath hitched.

Edward downed the rest of his beer in one chug. "I've got my energy back… exactly what did you want to do to me before?" he said with a devious smile.

Luke leant over and placed a kiss on Edward’s lips, which Edward deepened immediately.  Edward’s day old growth rasping along Luke’s smoothly shaved face.

"We'd better get moving or the sweat will dry on me..." said Edward breaking the kiss.

"Don't worry, you'll be sweating plenty when I'm through with you." said Luke, the fire of lust burning in his eyes. Goosebumps broke over Edwards flesh again...

"Where..." was all he could choke out.

"I was planning to do you over the handlebar of the mower."

"Garage." Edward’s mind was so clogged with lust that he was becoming almost monosyllabical.

"You really want to do this?" asked Luke surprised... Edward was normally so straight laced.

Edward couldn't say anything now, he just jumped up and dragged Luke to the garage.

The door slammed behind them and Edward practically ran over to the mower. All day the sun had heated up the tin roof of the garage and it was as hot as a sauna in there. Edward felt the sweat reforming on his body and he let out a silent prayer of thanks that this would be like his man wanted. He then wasn’t too sure if it was appropriate for him to be praying about such things... but what the hell.

Edward positioned himself behind the mower and leaned over the handlebar, pushing his firm ass out. Luke didn't need a second invitation. His shirt was off in seconds rapidly followed by his shoes and pants. He then cursed slightly and bent over, rummaging in his pocket for something. Edward looked confused until Luke pulled out his wallet and from one of the inner pockets removed a foil packet with a devious look on his face. A broad smile graced Edward’s face as he knew exactly what was coming. He took a moment to admire his lover’s broad chest, amazing legs and huge bulge.

Luke moved behind Edward and kissed his shoulders tenderly, working up his neck. He lavished a kiss on the mole on Edwards left neck, just below the hairline then sucked it. This always drove Edward crazy and Luke loved it too. Edward craned his neck around to meet Luke’s parted lips and they locked in passion, their tongues wrestling with each other.

Luke’s hands were all over Edward; caressing… massaging… groping. Edward’s left hand came up and wrapped around Luke’s neck to pull them closer together, his right was rubbing his hardened length.

Luke pushed his own boxer briefs down and then ground his erection into Edwards scantly covered slit. The feeling of the soft cotton sports pants on Luke’s naked flesh was delicious.

Luke broke the kiss and moved his head down to Edward’s armpit and he took a deep breath and let out a groan. "So hot.” he said and quickly removed Edward’s pants, impressed that Edward was going commando… it was so uncharacteristic for him.

Luke wasted no time tearing open the packet and rolling it on.

By now Edward was sweating like a pig.  Both from the heat of the garage, the fiery heat of Luke’s body pressed up against his and his own internal heat fueled by lust and want.

Sweat ran down his spine and into his crack. Luke made use of this free lubricant and rubbed his sheathed cock over Edwards puckered entrance, eliciting a long groan from Edward.

Luke then placed the fingers of his right hand to Edwards’s lips. Edward sucked them in delightedly.

When they were slick Luke removed them and replaced his cock head with his now slick index finger. He began to massage Edwards pucker.

“Please" Edward begged and Luke put him out of his misery… slowly entering him. He built up pace and he finger fucked him, occasionally playing with his gland. Then his second finger was added, he began to scissor Edward, stretching him.

"Hurry." Edward gasped. "I can’t take muck more of this" Edward’s hand deliberately stopped touching himself, he was so close to climax it would have been embarrassing, and though Luke could usually make him come several times in one session, this time he wanted to have one massive orgasm at the end.

Luke added a third finger and when he thought Edward was ready he removed them. Edward let out an involuntary whimper at the loss of contact, which changed to a satisfied groan as the fingers were replaced by the head of Luke’s cock.

Edward couldn’t help himself.  He was like a pig on heat. All his buttons were being pressed. He couldn’t wait for Luke to slowly press into him, he needed this NOW so he pushed back onto Luke and impaled himself on his manhood. Luke was momentarily surprised by the ferocity of Edwards need. No slow supplication. Just slamming hip deep onto Luke till his hardness was buried inside.

Edward let out a deep moan of satisfaction as the familiar burning of being stretched engulfed him, spreading from his entrance to his groin and then up his spine and down his legs.

They stood there like that for what seemed like an eternity. Luke deep in Edward’s tight heat. Edward bent over the still warm handlebar gripping it firmly trying to stop himself cuming. Luke’s lips ghosted Edwards left ear and his hot breath caressed it.

"Eager much" he said in a deep sexy voice.

Edward took his left arm off the handlebar and wrapped it round Luke, clasping his left buttock and pushing him even deeper into Edward. Luke swiveled his hips causing a wave of pleasure up Edward spine.

"’Fraid I’m not going to last long" Luke breathed into Edward. "So hot."

"Me neither... fuck me big boy." And with that Edward pulled his hips forward then slammed back down onto Luke with a satisfying slapping sound of skin against skin.

This startled Luke out of his lust filled haze and he planted both hands on Edward’s narrow hips. He got the message loud and clear and began pumping into Edward. Groans and expletives left Edwards lips in a blistering wave, to mix with Luke’s deep grunts and moans.

Luke picked up the pace and began angling towards Edward’s gland, hitting it with every stroke.

Edward’s legs began to tremble and he had to hold onto the handles to stop himself falling. Luke got the message and placed his right arm around Edward’s waist to support him, not slowing up on his ponding though.

They were both slick with sweat and Luke was driven made by Edward’s sent.

"Gonna cum." Edward groaned as without even touching it, his cock exploded coating the well-used (in more ways then one) mower with his creamy white seed that hissed when it hit the hot metal of the engine plate. A scream leaving Edward’s lips as a mighty orgasm wracked his body.

Edward’s entrance tightened around Luke’s cock like a vice and this plus one deep lungful of sweat scented air was all it needed for Luke to cum, pushing as far as he could get into Edward and blowing his load into the sheath deep inside him. A deep loud groan leaving his lips... If Luke wasn’t so totally preoccupied with his orgasm then he might have ruefully thought he could hear his cum sizzling inside Edward he was so hot, in more ways than one.

Luke kept thrusting as he milked his cock in Edward’s tight entrance. The constant pressure on his prostate made Edward keep shooting cum that was now running down his legs mingled with sweat groaning “Fuck you’re so hard.”

Finally, Luke was replete and he collapsed on top of Edward who again collapsed on top of the now slightly traumatized lawnmower’s handle. Luke held Edward tight to steady them, lest they topple the mower and all end up in a heap.

They eventually climbed down from their blissed out state and Edward craned his neck around to kiss Luke who eagerly enjoined.

The kiss was tender but full of passion.

When they broke it Edward exclaimed between heavy breaths "That. Was. hot... the best. ever."

Luke groaned in agreement.

Luke pulled his softening cock from Edward and Edward let out a sigh of disappointment.

Edward turned and pressed his full body against Luke and they kissed again for what seemed like forever.

Finally they broke apart. They both realized that this elicit moment was unfortunately over and they would need to get cleaned up because tomorrow was a work day and they would need to be up early.

"Can I do your lawns again?" asked Edward with a devious smile.

Luke winked at him and a filthy smile crossed his slips. "Definitely…"


End file.
